Drew's Dilemma
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Drew is in the hospital. What happens when a certain brunette visits him? Total Contestshipping, Minor Pearlshipping.


Drew was a twenty-two year old teen who signed up for the talent show. He was doing a poem for Brianna, his girlfriend. "Next up on stage is Drew Hayden!"  
Drew walked on stage as the audience quieted. He began his poem.

_I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you_

_I'm sorry That I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

_I'm sorry That my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants_

_I'm sorry that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised_

_I'm sorry That I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"_

_I'm sorry That I am actually nice; not a jerk_

_I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things_

_I'm sorry I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club_

_I'm sorry I would rather make love to you then just s**** you like some random guy._

_I'm sorry That I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date_

Brianna raised her eyebrow at the first few lines and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

_I'm sorry That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car, but when we went out you went home with another guy_

_I'm sorry That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

_I'm sorry If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_

_I'm sorry If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work._

Brianna was starting to get angry at Drew telling people about her business.

_I'm sorry that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along._

_I'm sorry If you read this and know somebody like this but don't care_

_But most of all_

_I'm sorry For not being sorry anymore_

_I'm sorry That you can't accept me for who I am_

_I'm sorry I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world._

_I'm sorry I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for..._

_I'm sorry That I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

_I'm sorry That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family._

_I'm Sorry That I cared_

_I'm sorry that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different  
Brianna, It's over_

The drunk Brianna stormed on stage and shot Drew on his leg. Drew collapsed on the stage in blood. Paramedics rushed Drew to the hospital and Officer Jenny arrested Brianna.

* * *

At the hospital, 4 weeks later...

May walked in Drew's hospital room with her fiancée Brendan, a dozen of peanut butter cookies (Drew's favorite), and a get well soon card. Brendan went to the bathroom and never came back after twenty minutes. May got worried and looked for him. When she found she gasped and tears started rolling down her eyes. Brendan was kissing another woman. "BRENDAN! IT'S OVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
May ran back to Drew's hospital room crying. "Drew, Please be alright and wake soon..." May mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Drew woke up to see a sleeping May next to him and a bunch of peanut butter cookies. "Thanks for the peanut butters cookies May," Drew said as he took a cookie from the basket. May opened her eyes to see Drew eating a cookie. "DREW! You're alive!" May exclaimed as she attempted to give Drew a hug. Drew turned his head and their lips touched. Drew was shocked but kissed her back. May pulled away, her face the color of a red rose. "Um... Drew? There was something I wanted to say to you."  
"What is it?"  
"Um... I l-l-love y-you. But I didn't realize it until you and Brianna hooked up. I got together with Brendan because I thought that I would get over you."  
"I thought the same thing. And I... love... you too."  
May and Drew shared another passionate kiss. Meanwhile, a pair of friends were watching them.

* * *

Outside the door...

"May is lucky!" Dawn exclaimed. "She's kissing the guy she likes!"  
"But you like me, right?" Ash asked.  
" As a friend I do."  
"Wow. You've changed over the years."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"The Dawn I knew was snobby."  
"I was never snobby!"  
"Yes, you were."  
"No I was NOT!"  
*May and Drew are still kissing*  
"Why can't we be like that?" Ash asked, pointing at May and Drew kissing.  
"We could if you weren't so..."  
"So what?" Ash says as he moves closer to Dawn. "So messed up! It's like you had it for your whole life!" Dawn exclaims. "I thought we were friends," Ash said, inches away from Dawn's lips. However Dawn didn't notice.  
"Well we are but-"Dawn was cut off by Ash stroking her cheek. "What are you doing?"  
Ash replies by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I love you Dawn."  
"I love you too Ash."

* * *

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

REVIEW~


End file.
